


[授权翻译]Found Love (The Most Beautiful)

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Adorable, Babysitting, Established Relationship, Gummi Bears, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood, Sickfic, Tea, protective!Michael, sick!James
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一篇关于Sick！James ，Protective！Michael的小说，故事里Michael要接受照看小孩的挑战，还有恐龙，小熊软糖和摩托车哦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Found Love (The Most Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Found Love (The Most Beautiful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538130) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



**Found Love (The Most Beautiful)**

作者：luninosity

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

### 正文:

基本上，James认为，人生是很美好的。 

 

 

 好吧，是百分之九十九的美好。另外的百分之一是快把肺什么的内脏都咳出来的痛苦感觉。  

 

 

他拼命地假装自己不咳嗽，结果打了个喷嚏，在Michael看向他时他摇了摇头：“抱歉！”  

 

 

Michael眯起那双泛绿的灰蓝眸子，没说什么，只是将大手抚上James的后颈。他手掌的重量让他觉得安心，又惬意。

 

 

实际上，这间房间，不，是他们的整间公寓，都让人觉得惬意。他也心知这是为何。  

 

 

因为这些温馨的家具，微暗的灯光，窗外静谧的夜晚，在冰箱里的橱余，当然，最重要的，是因为现在躺在他身边的长沙发上，挣扎着不想睡觉，第一百次看《汽车人》的家伙。

 

 

Michael越过James研究着Brendan的睡衣：“我们现在能把他放上床吗？” 

 

 

 “还不行。”根据经验，James知道他的儿子有一项天赋，就是在电影结束之前若被任何人抱起便会立马醒来。要是这样他们就不会再那么惬意了。 

 

 

 “那我能把你放到床上了吗？”  

 

 

“不行。”  

 

 

“James，你看起来很不好。你今天一直在咳嗽而且在你不咳嗽的时候就会不停地抽鼻子，还有——” 

 

 

 “是的，”James嘟哝道，“谢谢关心。我知道自己的身体状况。”他知道自己生病的时候很难看，并不需要提醒。这是幸或不幸，取决于别人怎么看，他几乎不怎么生病，结果真到生病的时候就不知道如何应对了。  

 

 

也许在寒风阵阵，空气潮湿的下午带Brendan去公园不是个好主意。  

 

 

但是Anne-Marie天黑之前就带着一脸迫不及待要看看你们两个如何应付接下来的四天的笑容，把他们的儿子送来了。James其实也很期待这个和他世上最爱的两个人一起度过的长假，感冒的预感也显得微不足道了。  

 

 

第一天，他努力确保一切都完美进行。  

 

 

早晨他提前一个小时起床去做华夫饼，除了他自己每个人似乎都很喜欢。他因为早起而无精打采食欲缺缺，而令人恼火的是这种感觉一整天都没有消失。  

 

 

不过他还是煮了咖啡，因为Michael喜欢，还煮了热巧克力，因为早晨还带着寒意而且Brendan喜欢。  

 

 

他往拿铁里加棉花糖的时候，一个也没有偷吃。他注意到了Michael诧异的眼神，但是他真的没有食欲，并且人造的奶糖沫也不是那么令人垂涎。

 

 

现在他觉得也许这就是他已经病重的警示。当时他只是耸耸肩——“剩的不多，留一点明天吃吧？”——显而易见，Michael由着他去了。

 

 

他看着Michael和Brendan以同样的谨慎的目光打量着对方，本能地对James人生中最重要的 _另一半_ 表现出的怀疑的态度，朝他俩笑着。在公园散步的时候，他伸给他们一人一只手。

 

 

Michael也不是不会和孩子相处，他只是和孩子们呆在一起的时间太少。他注视着Brendan没有说话，思忖着是该刻意用短句还是正常交谈，而Brendan直直地对视回去，似乎能感觉到这份尴尬，觉得要取得James更多的注意并不那么容易。

 

 

至于James，则一门心思地琢磨什么样的娱乐活动能让他们在这种寒冷灰暗的天气里玩得开心，同时让他们都知道自己爱着他们两个。在他俩之间保持平衡还真是挺难的，尤其是这会儿他还病着，只想静静地倒在床上躲进被单里。

 

 

床，现在听起来是多么可爱的东西。床，睡觉。要不就睡在长沙发上。那是一张很舒服的沙发；十分友善，对着它打喷嚏它也不会介意，不过他会尽量克制的。

 

 

“……James？”

 

 

“什么？抱歉。”

 

 

“我说，你坐着都快睡着了。去床上睡吧。

 

 

“我没有。”

 

 

“那你告诉我电影演了什么。”

 

 

还不相信。不过没用，这部电影James已经看过无数次了，闭着眼睛都能回答这个问题：“迷人的镭射车全都变身了，帮他赢得了比赛。这个感人又珍贵的故事告诉了我们友情的意义。”

 

 

“你看，你说话的时候要是没有咳嗽的话还显得比较有说服力。”

 

 

James正要反驳，又来了一阵咳嗽，还咳得上气不接下气。这一次窒息的时间长得让Erik害怕。“嘿，我之前说你看起来不好还有点开玩笑，但是现在我是认真的。别这样。”

 

 

“要不我就朝你打喷嚏……”

 

 

“James，说真的，你几乎不怎么生病，我有点担心。”

 

 

“我——等等，纸巾，抱歉——没有像你说的那么严重。我从来不生病，所以现在也没事。从来都没出过事。”

 

 

“这可不是开玩笑的。”

 

 

“我说真的，”James叹息道，在Michael令人心安的怀抱里蜷起身子，守卫般着他的纸巾盒，“我没事。没那么严重。看完电影之后我们就可以去床上了。都快结束了。”

 

 

James说这四句话，两句是真话，两句不完全是。他真心不想让Michael担心，并且他确实从没生过病，或者说从不承认生过病。不过这会儿他也开始有点担心了。发热引起的那种入骨入髓的疼痛传遍全身；他的肺，不如说，他的整个呼吸系统似乎都不能正常工作了。

 

 

不过在他的坚持下，Michael大概已经有一点点放心了，所以James不想告诉他。他能撑过去的，只需要再忍耐一会儿，一夜之后所有的病痛都会消失，明天早上他就能恢复了。Michael和Brendan需要他明早好起来。

 

 

电影终于结束了。半天没人动弹，直到半睡半醒的James开始起身，结果失败了，下一秒他感到自己失去了平衡，身体不受控制了。

 

 

幸好他很快找回平衡，却让他途中的动作变得像是在投怀送抱，整个人倒在Michael斜倚的身上。Michael戏谑地笑他：“想要亲热吗？”

 

 

当然想，要不是这个无心之失的姿势的话。不过他不会说出来的。“你身上真舒服。”

 

 

“我不会睡沙发的，你懒得动也不行。我也不会让你睡沙发的。还有——”

 

 

“好啦，知道了。”他再次动身时可算稳住了。起身之后，他就把Brendan哄起来，带到刚刚布置了汽车人床单的客房。

 

 

Michael本来不想去买的——“我们客房有床单！蓝色的！蓝色有什么不好嘛？”——不过最终还是心不在焉地怀着极大耐心和他一起在商场里转悠，手里举着各种各样的印着卡通图案的床上用品供James选择。

 

 

他们好像最后也为自己买了一套新被单。这不是James的错，他只是说：“哦，真不错，这上面印着小行星，夜里还会发光，是不是很特别？” Michael笑出声地走开了，然后神奇地不知道从商店的什么地方拿来了成人款，之后他们用一场犹如置身银河，欲仙欲死的性爱迎接了新床单。

 

 

Michael赢了那个特别的比赛。James可能今后每次听到“银河系”这个词都会忍不住窃笑。不过他不介意。

 

 

回忆分散了他的注意力，让他忘记了咳嗽，直到他进了卧室。这一刻他的肺似乎很不满意他未经允许就随便走动，决定给他一个教训。

 

 

Michael，当然了，就在他身后，正准备着无视James的抗议，等他一躺下就把他抓进怀里。

 

 

然后他皱着眉头观察着他：“你有点发热……”

 

 

“我睡一觉就好了。”

 

 

“你打算穿着衣服睡觉吗？快，起来……”

 

 

“我想穿着衣服。衣服很暖，我觉得有点冷。”

 

 

“James……”

 

 

“好吧，那你帮我脱吧。”

 

 

“要不是你现在这个样子，”Michael说着摇摇头，“我绝对立马把你扒光……”

 

 

但是这一次他很仔细，似乎是怕自己动作稍有不慎便会使情况更糟糕。James叹息着靠上枕头，贴在脸很柔软，也渐渐放松下来。

 

 

“过来。”他最终说道，因为他本来想就Michael和“扒光”的事情说点什么，但是他疲乏得脑子都转不动了，只止于此。

 

 

Michael钻进被子贴着他，James舒服地又窝进了他的臂弯。倦意袭来，他几乎立刻陷入黑暗之中。

 

 

半夜里身上冷得把他冻醒了，Michael正摇晃着他的身体。

 

 

“James？James，快醒醒，求你了——”

 

 

“我醒了……怎么了？你还好吗？是Brendan——”

 

 

“什么？James，你烧得滚烫，你没告诉我你病成这样——”

 

 

“我没生病……没时间生病……你还没有回答我。”头上的灯突然亮起来，光亮刺得他眯起了眼睛。

 

 

“哦，上帝——我很好，据我所知他也还在安睡，但是你简直都能自燃了！你还在打寒颤——”

 

 

“我有吗？好吧，我……有点儿……冷……还有多的毯子吗？”

 

 

“操.”

 

 

“这不算个答案……”

 

 

“呆在这里。我去找找有什么能让你感觉好一点。我马上回来，好吗？”

 

 

“好……我能用你的枕头吗？”

 

 

“可以。为何？”

 

 

“暖和，还有你的味道。”

 

 

“James……我也许应该带你去医院。”

 

 

“不要。”

 

 

“但是——”

 

 

“不用。也就是流感之类的。我会感到不舒服，但是会好起来的。除非我被冻死，因为我还是觉得冷。但在此之前，不去医院。Brendan还有三天会呆在这里，我想陪着他，我不想错过和你们两人在一起的一分一秒。”

 

 

“见鬼。James。”

 

 

“对不起。不去。”

 

 

“……好吧。好吧，我现在去给你找药。在我回来之前你一定保持清醒，好吗？ 不然，就去医院。我认真的。”

 

 

他想要争辩——他真的不想被带去医院；因为一方面，这绝对会吓坏Brendan，另一方面，这会很可悲——但是Michael一副拉不回的固执样子凝视着他。当James试图跟他硬碰硬取胜的时候，一看向那双绿灰色的眸子，那满溢的关怀让他霎时静默。

 

 

Michael拿着阿司匹林，茶以及各种各样和感冒有关的东西回来的时候，他努力保持着清醒。

 

 

恍惚之中，Michael强灌了他一些混合的药物，然后一阵要命的咳嗽又向他袭来，不过他的确有一种活过来了的感觉。也许是药的作用，也许是Michael正搂着他，不管怎样，在混沌与荒芜他感到了希望。

 

 

“我爱你。”Michael吻着他的发说，“你感觉好些了吗？”

 

 

“嗯……好些了。还是很累。”

 

 

“感觉是好一点了，不那么烧了，也不发抖了。”

 

 

“还成？”

 

 

“是的，还成。累了就睡一下吧。

 

 

“Michael?”

 

 

“嗯？”

 

 

“我能听到你的心跳，你……很担心吗？”

 

 

“James，”Michael呢喃道，温暖的唇贴在他的头顶，“我经常会担心你。”James笑了，然后打了个呵欠。

 

 

“我爱你。别走好吗？你身上很暖，让我很舒服，我现在就睡觉，好吗？”

 

 

“当然。我也爱你。当然我哪也不会去。我就呆在这。”

 

 

黎明前的银色光芒渐渐亮起，他安心地昏昏睡去。Michael会在这里，会照顾他。Michael擅长照顾他人，制定计划，使他们的人生有条不紊。这也是James爱着他的另一条理由。

 

 

过了不久，他又醒来了，走廊传来儿子的声音。“Daddy？”

 

 

每当他的儿子要什么的时候，这个词语总会抓住他的注意力使他清醒；但是这次有点痛苦。

 

 

他听到Michael说了什么，但是声音很小，显然不想打扰他；James心里叹一口气，睁开眼睛。“嘿，小伙子。还好吗？”

 

 

Michael坐在床边，谢天谢地他们都穿着裤子，不像在Brendan第一次来这里的时候，他们早晨忘了要穿裤子，不得不惊慌地藏在被子之下。Michael转过身瞪着他。“你不该醒的！”

 

 

“儿子需要我的时候我必须醒着……是什么事呢？”最后的问题是冲着Brendan问的。现在爸爸已经醒了，如果需要的话可以随时保护他了，他大着胆子走进卧室然后跳入他们的床里。James伸出一只手臂环住他；他竭力抑制着咳嗽，但孩子蠕动着的小胳膊仿佛随时要直戳他的肋骨。Michael担心地看着二人的动作

 

 

“我饿了。还有我房间里有一只恐龙。”

 

 

James无视了Michael“啥？！”的表情，然后说道，“好吧，他是一只友好的恐龙吗？”

 

 

嗯……他是一只雷克斯霸王龙。”

 

 

“啊。但是他不会想要吃人吧？”

 

 

“没有。因为他太小了。”

 

 

“哦，好吧。你知道暴龙的传说吗？”

 

 

“暴龙？”

 

 

“你闭嘴。”James对Michael说，然后继续对儿子说道，“……他们早上一般不吃东西。实际上，他们早上想要睡觉。所以你不需要担心，只要你保持安静就好。”

 

 

Brendan考虑了一会儿，“好吧。但是我还是很饿。”

 

 

James叹了口气，合了一下眼。他还是很乏，这感觉就像他做了一天动作特技似的——浑身酸痛，内外淤青。“好吧……我说过我今天会给你做薄馅饼的，我……”

 

 

“James，你哪儿也不去。”

 

 

“但是……”

 

 

Michael看着他摇摇头，又看向Brendan。“听着，你爸爸今天身体不舒服，懂吗？因为他生病了。因为他蠢到在他病得还不重的时候没有告诉我。”

 

 

“你又帮不上什么。”

 

 

“就像Amy在托儿所吐在老师身上那样吗？”

 

 

“嗯，是的。”

 

 

“还是没什么帮助。”

 

 

“James，安静，然后去睡觉。不管怎样，今天看来只有你和我了，好吗？现在我们能让他休息了吗？”

 

 

Brendan在James安稳的臂弯里打量着Michael；James也看着Michael，微笑着、无声地在病痛与疲倦中说：我爱你。Michael回了他一个笑容，不过这个笑表情就像那些老电影里人们将要面对一群龙的时候的表情，然后回答，我知道。

 

 

“好吧。”Brendan做出决定。“你知道怎么做薄饼吗？”

 

 

“如果你能忍受麦片的话，”Michael说，“可以在午餐的时候吃冰淇淋。”

 

 

如果不是因为他自己也会时不时地和儿子这样讨价还价的话，James会提出抗议的。他其实很享受这个过程，还有结果。

 

 

“我可以在里面放香蕉吗？”

 

 

“当然。”

 

 

“那巧克力片也可以吗？”

 

 

“呃……我们可以试一试。”

 

 

James很想笑，不过他的肺明确告诉他不要这样。但是实在很好笑。

 

 

Michael轻柔地亲吻他的前额。“这样，我去喂你儿子吃麦片香蕉巧克力，行吗？你就去睡觉，在我回来看你的时候能活蹦乱跳的好不好？”

 

 

James点头，没有开口，一半是因为他担心会引起咳嗽，一半是因为那个吻和这些问题而莫名氤氲的眼泪。

 

 

他依然露出笑容。

 

 

Michael也笑了，接着起身跟Brendan走出门，不过他的肩膀泄露了他对于接下来的事情其实没把握。James觉得Michael有一双相当有表现力的肩膀。现在它们努力试图变得坚定。

 

 

他想保持清醒，想有一只顺风耳，但是相反的，他只是如Michael所愿一直沉睡。

 

 

他在一个奇怪的时间醒来，他的生物钟基本失效，感觉到阵阵头晕，这说明他睡得太久了。不过他活动了一下盖在毯子下的四肢，发现确实感觉好多了。他浑身酸痛无力，但恢复过来的一丝丝力气让他觉得元神归位了。

 

 

甚至连头发都痛。他之前从未想过会这样。

 

 

不过至少他又能呼吸了。滑稽的是他之前从未因为这个功能而庆幸过。

 

 

他躺在床上享受着静谧的空气，幽暗的孤独和片刻的宁静。窗帘仍然是拉上的，透不进多少光亮，体贴地为他守护安宁，脖颈下的枕头也很清爽。

 

 

有人又给他放了一杯水——他记不清Michael来看过他一次还是多少——给他带过橙汁，药，第一杯水，食物，还提醒James要盖着毯子，直到Michael离开。他试着起身，喝下半杯水，然后发觉起身时已经没有那种想要倒回去的摇摇欲坠之感了。

 

 

绝对好多了。他大概可以起床，去看看Michael是如何应对这大清早突如其来的保姆工作的。

 

 

他瞥了一眼时钟。然后几乎又要栽倒在床上。时钟一定坏了。如果没坏，意味着他几乎睡了 _一整天_ 。

 

 

天呐，他睡了一整天。他让Michael照看Brendan，他当然完全信任Michael，但是Michael不常和孩子呆在一起，况且Brendan是James的儿子，这意味着对于任何人来说他都是个精力过旺的小孩子，更不用说对于一个不经常照看孩子的人。

 

 

他甚至不知道Michael是否想要孩子。他们从未探讨过这个问题。

 

 

不过他想要孩子的机率在今天之后毫无疑问会变为零，并且，他突然想到一个更坏的可能：如果Michael觉得照顾孩子的任务太重而讨厌他呢？如果他现在蹒跚着进入起居室然后Michael抬起头和他吻别因为他不想继续呆下去了呢？

 

 

他曾幻想未来与Michael组建一个家庭，或许某天，Michael结实的手臂中怀抱着一个小人儿，他们在婴儿食物旁，孩子的足球联赛上，以及穿越岁月长河中相视而笑的美好场景，就如同肥皂泡泡一般在空中破碎了。

 

 

即使直到三十秒之前James才意识到他有着这些幻想，这幻境破灭痛苦还是犹如利剑刺入他的心。

 

 

Michael也许没有过这些设想。现在肯定更没有了。

 

 

如果Michael还愿意和他说话就已经是万幸了，更不必说临走前留下一个吻。Michael是不愿为身外之物所累的人，也不会想要一个病倒了就需要他当一个措手不及的父亲的人。

 

 

“操，”James在毯子里几不可闻地骂道。这次他没有咳嗽，却高兴不起来。

 

 

说到可闻不可闻的，实际上他几乎听不到卧室外的声音。没有嘈杂，也没有响动。更没有孩子上房揭瓦的声音。

 

 

他将双腿放到床侧，双脚着地，凝神思忖一会儿后小心地站起身。感觉似乎还行，于是他收起最上面的毯子，看到它上面跟万磁王的披风一样的品红色图案，思索片刻觉得应该是Michael误拿了。他就躲在临时的盔甲下，壮着胆子走出门。

 

 

在令人不安的静谧中他一步一步小心地走过门廊。Michael可能会讨厌他。该死，Brendan也会讨厌他的。不过他们讨厌的程度一定比不上这一刻他如此痛恨自己的软弱。

 

 

大厅洁白的墙壁无情地拒绝评价他作为父亲和伴侣的水平。他抓紧围在肩上的丑陋的毯子，就好像这样能好一些，然后朝转角瞥了一眼。

 

 

然后他震惊地靠在了墙上！为了确认，他需要再看一眼。不，这也太完美了。

 

 

Michael和Brendan四肢伸开躺在客厅的地毯上，两只竭力占据地板每一寸土地的姿势在无意间十分相似，他们被一团糟的蜡笔和画纸围绕着，正十分专注地画着什么，准确说来是Brendan正在作画，偶尔要求Michael的帮忙，现在他们似乎在用蓝色蜡笔描绘天空。两人看起来都十分开心又满足，一如James曾期许出现在生命中的那般场景。

 

 

他裹着毯子站在原地，忘记了自己的病痛，他一步也不敢动不敢出声，担心他们察觉到他的存在，他想要一直看着他们。

 

 

他想此刻连他的心都在微笑。他能感受得到。

 

 

然而，他一定是发出了什么声响，或者是Michael有超能力，因为那双灰绿色的眼睛撇了过来，发现他的时候惊讶地瞪大了，更令人惊讶的是Michael立马来到走廊，到James的面前。

 

 

“你做什么呢？你应该躺在床上！或者——你是需要什么吗？我能——”

 

 

“我很好。实际上，感觉好多了。就，活动活动，无论如何——”这一刻一个热情的小旋风直击他的大腿。他估算了冲击的后果，不过还是差点儿摔倒；Michael说，“嘿，”然后用一只手托住James，一只手放在Brendan的脑袋上。“还记得在我们去看他的时候我说过要轻轻地吗？”

 

 

James无声地张口抗议他这么小瞧自己，更惊讶的是他的儿子立即说“抱歉！”然后十分小心地抱着他的腿。

 

 

“你和我的孩子做了什么呢？”

 

 

“他是个乖孩子。”Michael这样说， James翻了个白眼。“他让你给他买什么了吗？我需要为我的信用卡忧心吗？你俩这一整天在做什么呢？”

 

 

“我们——”

 

 

“我们看了X战警！”

 

 

“是动画版的！我没让他看咱们演的。”

 

 

“——然后我骑了摩托车！但是发动起来因为那很危险！”

 

 

“很好，那么——”

 

 

“爸爸，”Brendan睁大眼睛说，“你知道他有一辆摩托车，还他骑着它去了法国吗？”

 

 

“是在法国骑。还记得只有魔法摩托车才可以穿过水吗？”

 

 

“我们还吃掉了所有的小熊软糖！”

 

 

“哦，是吗？”James看向一脸愧疚的Michael，用毯子的一角掩饰住笑容。“那你就不想吃晚餐了。”

 

 

“我还是想吃晚餐！”

 

 

“你当然得吃。不过，是的，我知道摩托车的事。据我所知，他还因为那车惹了麻烦，因为他把车带到法国没有得到许可。”

 

 

“真的吗？”很显然提到惹麻烦只是让Brendan更崇拜Michael了。

 

 

“是的。”Michael严肃地承认。“所以我们要等你再长大一点才会给你一辆摩托车，好吗？对了，你不是有东西要给爸爸吗？”

 

 

“我们画了一幅画给你！”

 

 

“哦……谢谢。真是色彩缤纷。这是……这是我们，对吗？在摩托车上？”

 

 

“你是矮一点的那个，”Michael好心提醒。

 

 

“谢谢提醒。”

 

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

“我也爱你。”

 

 

“这是一架飞天摩托。”Brendan解释道。“看到那些云了吗？”

 

 

“看到了。这些云真是特别蓬松。”

 

 

“现在我在画一只雷克斯霸王龙，”Brendan说，然后漫不经心地将头转回他在地毯上的画作。

 

 

James听着那幅画——他们三人，乘坐一辆五彩缤纷的摩托车飞在云端——他想要笑，想要哭，想要永远拥抱Michael和他的儿子。

 

 

这如潮水般的情感涌得他有点站不稳，接着Michael就关怀地收紧了围在他肩上的手臂。“我就知道你不该起来。去吧，回去床上。”

 

 

“不，不是因为身体，我很好，只是——你太不可思议了。真的，我做了什么才有幸可以拥有你。”

 

 

“我可以告诉你，”Michael说，“但是要等到你身体康复之后。”James笑着，靠向那温暖坚实的怀抱说道，“我想吻你，但是现在你大概并不想我这么做。”

 

 

Michael假装想了一会儿，然后耸耸肩，倾身将他们的双唇贴紧。“即使你这么病怏怏的可我还是爱你。”

 

 

此时Brendan在地板上说，“暴龙想吃披萨，”这次James笑出声来。

 

 

“吃了所有的小熊软糖之后还想吃吗？……既然如此，好吧。你们俩想吃什么就点吧。我现在还不饿。”

 

 

“你什么都不吃吗？你得吃点东西。”

 

 

“呃……我可以泡茶喝。”

 

 

“你是说我可以为你泡茶。”他们一同信步走进厨房；James靠在可以承受他的重量的桌旁，看着Michael摸出手机，点了一些有意大利腊香肠和橄榄之类的垃圾食品，捕捉到他的笑容，注视着Michael说话时微偏的头，凝望着他提到长棍面包时愉悦的小表情。

 

 

“怎么了？”

 

 

“哦……没什么。你太棒了。我在想等会儿他们来的时候我的现金应该够付你点的这些。”

 

 

“就跟我会让你付钱似的，”Michael说着，拿出一个马克杯，开始加热泡茶的水。James摇摇头说，“和我结婚吧。”当他意识到他真的把这句话说出口了的时候，感觉空气都凝固了。

 

 

Michael没有动，僵住了几秒。然后非常小心地把杯子放在柜台上，发出精确的响声。他转过身，深吸一口气，迎上James的目光。“好？”

 

 

“……好？我是说……真的吗？好吗？”

 

 

“嗯。好.如果你——你是认真的，对吗？”

 

 

“好!”

 

 

“ **好**!”

 

 

“那么……好。真的好。”

 

 

“上帝。”James说，“你说了好，”然后Michael开始笑起来。

 

 

“我已经至少说了四次好了，所以，好，我爱你，显而易见，这样能确信了吗？”

 

 

“我不知道，可能是我妄想症发作什么的，我觉得你需要再说一次……”

 

 

“James, ”Michael仍然笑着，穿过厨房将James从桌子旁拉到自己的臂弯中，说：“永远都是好。说多少次都行，怎么样？并且，为让你更加确信，我正打算着向你求婚，我一直在考虑这件事，特别是在上周我们去逛街买被单之后。我没想到，你知道，想到会这么快，但是我在想你是否愿意——”

 

 

“哦，好。我愿意。我想要你。我现在能吻你吗？”

 

 

“当然——哦！等等。”

 

 

“怎么了？”他看着Michael走到起居室，Brendan正疯狂迷恋着蜡笔画的各种恐龙，完全无视了两个大人之间的对话。Michael急切地坐在他的儿子身旁时他屏住了呼吸。

 

 

Brendan抬起头，“这是一只剑龙。”

 

 

“看出来了。”Michael同意地说，“他有一个十分尖利的尾巴。不过我想问你点事情，十分重要，好吗？”

 

 

“好。”

 

 

“我们今天玩得很开心，对吗？”

 

 

“对。”

 

 

“你觉得——如果我一直呆在这里，和你爸爸住在一起你觉得怎么样呢？因为你的爸爸向我求婚了，这是个很重要的决定，所以我觉得我应该先问问你。你认为我可以成为你的家人吗？”

 

 

这整个舒适惬意的世界，那些蜡笔，散乱的画纸，被忘记的在柜台上的茶水，仿佛都屏息凝神，所有的渴望与期待都和着那个问题不断回响。

 

 

Brendan想了一会儿，这一会儿整个宇宙都在焦急等待。最后他说，“你喜欢小熊软糖。”然后又开始给剑龙的尾巴加上利齿。

 

 

Michael仍坐在地上，绝望地抬头看向James；James说道：“我觉得那代表一个好。”最后他止不住地笑着，为尖利的剑龙，Michael的表情，以及世间最纯粹恣意的喜悦。

 

 

接着，理所当然地，他又开始咳嗽，咳到需要扶着桌子稳住自己。

 

 

“艹——哦，抱歉——James！”

 

 

“我很好，很好……所以，我们需要一场小熊奶糖为主题的婚礼，你知道……”

 

 

“先坐下来吧。”Michael将他推进椅子里，把快凉了的茶端过来，James伸手来接，他没有松手。闪烁的双眼满是激动和担忧； James叹息一声，将手指与那熟悉的修长手指交织。

 

 

“真没事。只是有点喘不过气。但是我发誓真的好多了。所以我们是真正地要结婚了，是吗？”

 

 

“我刚刚征求你儿子的同意，我认为我已经的得到了，所以，是的，我们要结婚了。”

 

 

“不论疾病或健康，诸如此类，”James咧嘴笑着说道，看着Michael也回应一个笑。不安迅速被喜悦取代。

 

 

他们笑着，Michael紧了紧握着茶杯的手，再一次回答，“是的。”

 

完


End file.
